


Esos ojos

by Nakuru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-19
Updated: 2004-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es imposible de que sean tan similares, simplemente no tiene sentido. ¿Qué hay detrás de las ventanas del alma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esos ojos

_Los mismo ojos..._

Era algo de lo que él mismo quería cerciorarse antes de hacer cualquier movimiento; asegurarse de que en aquellos ojos sólo habían las ganas de vivir típicas a su edad, pero que no eran iguales, no podían serlo, no deseaba que lo fueran.

¿Porque demonios estaba tomando más en cuenta los ojos de ese niño que a uno de los legendarios sannin?

 _La misma inocencia..._

Esa forma tan simple de ser, esa ingenuidad en todos sus actos.  
Alguien así ni siquiera podría llegar a ser un buen shinobi, sólo importaba el zorro... ¿Verdad?

 _El mismo temor..._

¿Cómo era posible que aquellos cristalinos ojos azules mostrasen la misma emoción que los de su hermano en aquel momento?

Era poco probable que el pequeño rubio supiese quién era y a qué iba. Entonces debía suponer que eso significaba que el destino sólo quería recordarle la forma en que él destruyó a su hermano, para transformarlo en un ser lleno de odio, como él mismo.  
No era una pregunta.

 _Idénticos._

Y por más que pareciera imposible eran los mismos ojos, ventanas que permitían a cualquiera ver todas sus emociones; aquella mirada sincera tan difícil de encontrar en alguien mayor de seis años.

Después de todo no sólo el kitsune tenia importancia, aquel niño era muy interesante y lo sería más en un futuro.

* * *

  
 _Los mismos ojos..._

La misma mirada fría e inexpresiva; tanta era la similitud que no podía estar seguro de que ese hombre no era Sasuke, pero no podía serlo. Aquel hombre no era un shinobi cualquiera, ni el mismo Sasuke era tan inexpresivo.

 _El mismo shiaringan..._

Uchiha Itachi. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.  
Aquel hombre no era otro que la razón del odio de Sasuke, el asesino del clan Uchiha, el culpable de que por segunda vez en su vida no consiguiese saber que hacer por culpa del maldito temor.

 _Con un solo sentimiento..._

Pero ¿por qué notaba en ambos la misma soledad? ¿Por qué creía ver por debajo de ese odio y la aparente frialdad una profunda tristeza?

Y aun más importante que eso: ¿por qué no podía evitar sentirse atraído por aquellos ojos? ¿Qué era lo que le fascinaba de los Uchiha?

 _Idénticos._

Pero ambos parecían tan cegados por el odio y el deseo de un poder superior al que ya tenían que ni de eso se percataban.

Uchiha Itachi, un misterio que él resolvería algún día sin duda alguna. Se haría más fuerte y esperaría impaciente el momento en el que se reencontraran y pudiesen pelear uno a uno, al mismo nivel.

Algún día descifraría el enigma de los Uchiha.


End file.
